


Bun in the Oven

by judgebunnie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, Violent Amoral Unicorn Of Justice Gets Knocked Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgebunnie/pseuds/judgebunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knocked up?” Fusco stared blankly at Carter. “Like baby knocked up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bun in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts), [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts), [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the look you get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705613) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> Basically I wanted to write Fusco. This verse is amazing, and all credit goes to astolat for her amazing work [Taken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/705635), which finally not only brings Mpreg to the fandom, but Alpha/Omega dynamic! And lazulisong for [continuing the idea.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/705613) Now we can be a real fandom!

“Knocked up?” Fusco stared blankly at Carter. “Like baby knocked up? Wonder Boy’s got like a Bun in the Oven deal going on?”

Carter nodded, “Seems like.” She pulled her coat tighter around her and watched the crowds to make sure no one was listening. Fusco, however, didn't seem to care that they were out on the street, in broad daylight, discussing the soon to be child of two gentlemen that for all intents and purposes could get them arrested or killed for even knowing.

“And here I’ve been takin' lip service from-” Fusco shook his head. “So who’s the lucky father?”

Carter raised and eyebrow and gave Fusco a significant look.

It took a second, but the pieces fell into place. “You’re kidding! Him? He's an-“

He was interrupted by a cell phone trill. Carter picked up and put it on speaker.

“As much a discussion of my sexual prowess would be fascinating to listen to, I have a job for you two.”

“So now Wonder Boy’s out of commission, we have to do all the heavy lifting?”

“Mr. Reese will continue to do his work, though some of his more dangerous proclivities will have to be scaled back.”

“I’m sure that was a fun conversation.” There was silence on the other end and both Carter and Fusco winced. “You know what, forget I asked.”

“Gladly Mr. Fusco.”


End file.
